


the one with the math equation

by theavcngrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, CHEFS KISS, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Math, Nat is gay, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, The Gays Are Winning, carolnat, i love high school au's, im emo over stevebucky so here, im soft, modern stevebucky, the story is better than the title i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theavcngrs/pseuds/theavcngrs
Summary: Bucky Barnes was head over heels for his best friend Steve Rogers. He had been for two years now and there was no way that he was ever going to tell him. But when you're friends with Natasha Romanoff that's kind of impossible.AKA:Where Bucky has a crush on Steve and makes him a math equation which encrypted in it declares his love.





	the one with the math equation

Bucky Barnes was a simple man, a simple man who did not like being awoken from his daydream by one Natasha Romanoff, his utterly annoying (and slightly scary) best friend.

"Bucky! Wake up!" Bucky snapped out of his daydream with a loud groan glaring up at his friend. "What Nat?" He asked her just wanting to get back to his daydream about his lifelong best friend Steve Rogers, whom he also maybe had a little no, massive crush on. "Sorry to break up your fantasy but you should really tell Steve how you feel, admit your love or whatever. It's Valentines Day after all." Natasha said as he quickly covered her mouth fully alert now as he looked around the room to see if anyone had heard. "Nat keep it down will you! And no I can't risk our friendship over my stupid crush. Besides he would have made a move by now if he liked me, I haven't been the best at hiding how I've felt for the last two years." He said defeated knowing him and Steve would never work, he didn't even know if his friend was into guys or not, let alone liked him back. "Well I say you should still go for it. It's Valentines Day, think of something sweet and ask him out. It's you and Steve, no matter what happens nothing will break you guys apart." Nat said giving him a smile and a nudge on the shoulder. "I don't know, what if it's awkward after and he's awkward around me?" "Hey, if he says no call me and you can come crash at my place tonight. We can watch cheesy romance movies together and eat ice cream alone and single." He smiled at her with a small laugh escaping his mouth. "Thanks Nat, I appreciate it. But what about Carol? I would've thought you two would have plans tonight?" He saw her smile turn into a frown knowing something was up with his friend and her crush. "Yeah well that makes two of us. How bout this, if you ask Steve out today I'll talk to Carol?" She stretched out her hand towards him and with some hesitation, he shook it. Oh shit, what had he gotten himself into.

He spent all school day worrying about asking Steve, and more importantly how he was going to do it. It wasn't until Math when he got his idea, he spent the whole class focusing on his plan rather than how to solve a quadratic equation. The bell rang and he jumped out of his seat running towards Steve's locker where they met at the end of every day to walk out of school together. "Hey Buck how are you?" Steve asked as he walked up to his locker. "Good yeah, and you?" He leaned against the locker next to Steve's trying to look as calm as possible, hiding the fact he was having a nervous breakdown on the inside. "Yeah it was alright. You sure you're good? You look a little a pale, and what's that in your hand?" Steve asked reaching to grab the paper in his hand as he held it above his head so Steve couldn't reach it. "Ah this isn't for you, well it is but not for you right now." He said as Steve pouted at him, _god he looked cute_. "Why can't I see it now? What's in it? Bucky c'mon just tell me." He laughed at the blond as he swung his arm around his shoulder starting to walk them out of school. "This Mr Rogers will be given to you when we arrive at your house, then you can open it." He said trying to act like the inside of that paper wasn't his declaration of love.

When they arrived at Steve's house Bucky turned to face Steve head on trying not to look visibly nervous but probably failing miserably. "I know you like solving math equations so I made you one, once you finish it come find me at our place." He handed the paper over to Steve and walked away before Steve could ask any questions.

He walked towards their spot, a cliff halfway between their houses that they've been going to ever since they were little. It was an hour later and Bucky was pacing nervously, _he should've solved it by now, why hasn't he come oh no this just means he doesn't like me_. A few more minutes of pacing and wallowing in his thoughts of despair that this was all a mistake he heard footsteps. "Hey." He heard a voice say as he shot his head up to find Steve standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey." Was all he could get out. "So I solved the equation, figured you want it back." Steve pulled his hand out his pocket and reached out to give Bucky the piece of paper. His nerves were soaring through the roof as he grabbed it, he figured this was a sign of rejection. "Listen I'm sorry-" Before he could finish he was cut off. "I think you should open it."

He looked up at Steve before looking back down at the paper opening it slowly Bucky saw the equation he had written earlier that day, (x^2+y^2-1)=x^2y^3 and a the matching graph Steve had drawn under it, a heart. He almost had to do a double take when he read the words under it. His eyes grew when he realized he wasn't dreaming when he read 'I like you too' in Steve's neat handwriting. "What?" Bucky said aloud as he heard Steve giggle making his heart flutter. He looked up from the paper to see Steve standing right in front of him, and before he knew it Steve's lips were on his.

He was shocked at first but the moment he realized what was happening he deepened the kiss grabbing Steve's face. Steve put his hands through Bucky's hair messing it up as they both laughed into each other's mouths. Neither of them wanted to let go but they needed to breathe. "You like me?" He asked as they rested their foreheads against each other. "No I just kissed you because I hate you." They both laughed as Steve went in for another kiss pulling away to say, "yes I like you, I have for a long time." "Well so have I you ain't special Rogers." They both laughed as they walked towards the edge of the cliff sitting down, Steve resting his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"Thank you." Steve softly said barely audible but loud enough for Bucky to hear. "Hm? Thank me for what?" He asked as he kissed the top of Steve's head. "For finally being ballsy enough to ask me out." Bucky playfully hit Steve as the blond laughed, he never wanted him to stop laughing. "Oh and why couldn't you have asked me out then?" "I don't know, I just thought you were the romantic type and would've rather done what you just did than me just straight up telling you I liked you then pining you up against a wall." His face went red and was glad it was dark for once in his life. "You know I like that option, can we do that instead?" Steve laughed again kicking Bucky. "Maybe we can, or maybe I'll be a tease." The rest of their night consisted of kissing, cuddling and looking up at he stars. Neither of them could've pictured anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading my story it's very appriciated. It's not very long but I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first thing I've writte on here and just written in a long time in general. I want to try and post more of my ideas because I have plenty and since it's summer break now I have a lot more time for that so it would be cool if you checked those out when they're up. :))


End file.
